You Still Have All Of Me
by ShadowClanAlphaShadowRaven
Summary: A short oneshot about Malik and Marik. You'll have to read it to find out what happens. Warning: Character death. Don't like don't read. NOT FOR YAMI FANS! Bronzeshipping.


Hi. I had to take a break from my other stories and came up with this on the spot. It's a little one shot on Malik and Marik, as there aren't enough of them out there. I hope you enjoy it.

MALIK: Hikari does not own Yugioh.

Thanks Malik. Here's a dagger.

MALIK: Sweet! (Runs off to use dagger)

* * *

You Still Have All Of Me

(Malik's POV)

He was all I had. He was all I wanted. He was all I needed. And now, he's gone. I don't know if I'll ever get him back. I need him so badly. If only Yami hadn't sent him to the Shadow Realm. They all think he was a cruel, violent, sadistic bastard. Yes, he was those things, but not to me. To me he was a lover, a friend.

He cared for me, loved me, adored me. When I was young he protected me and gave me the companionship that I needed. When I grew older, he became a comforting presence. We may have lost at Battle City but that was nothing. He was able to come back. When he did we were safe in Cairo. It was then that he became my lover. I know he loved me because he told me so. He was always gentle with me. He was very protective as well, but he never hurt anyone. He was harmless.

Now he's gone, possibly never to return. All because Isis insisted that we move to Domino. My sister only wanted what was best for me. She never knew that I had all I needed. My dark was all I needed.

Now he's gone and the pain is unimaginable. I can't live without him. I can't live without his touch. I need him. I need what he can give me. Oh Marik, I need you so. Why can't you come back to me? I want you, I need you. I need your touch, your hands on my face, your lips on mine.

Marik, my love, my darkness, come back to me. I can't live without you. Please, I'm begging you. Come back to me.

(Normal POV)

Malik sat in his room in Domino City, hugging a pillow and crying. He hadn't left his room for days. Luckily it was summer so there was no school. People came over trying to help him, but he pushed them all away. Rishid left food for him just inside the room but Malik didn't touch it. He was depressed. He wanted his darkness back. He wanted Marik. His friend, his protector, his lover. A knock on his door sounded and he looked up. "What?"

"It's Ryou. I want to come in," said a voice.

"Go away."

"Please Malik. It's not healthy for you to do this. Please let me in."

"GO AWAY!"

"Damn it Malik, let us in," Bakura called. "We're only trying to help."

"GO THE FUCK AWAY. I WANT TO BE ALONE."

"But you can't always be alone. You need someone," Ryou said.

"Well, I would have someone if the Ra damned pharaoh didn't send him to the Shadow Realm."

"What? I didn't hear you."  
"You don't need to. Go away and leave me alone."

Ryou sighed and turned to Bakura. "We'd better leave him alone. You never know, he might throw a dagger at us." Seconds later something hit the door.

"Go away or I throw another one."

"Okay, okay, we're leaving." Ryou and Bakura left.

"Thank Ra." Malik curled up around the pillow. It was his favorite. It smelled of Marik's special scent, that of cinnamon and a touch of cologne. "Marik. Why can't you come back to me? Please try."

(Marik's POV)

I will come back to you hikari. My hikari, my love, my joy. You are the light in my dark world. And when I get back, the pharaoh will pay. The hole is almost large enough. A few more threads and I'll be able to get through. There. Perfect. I'm coming my love, to be with you again and to get my revenge.

(Normal POV)

Malik heard a sound. It sounded like a dull roar. He looked to the side of his room and gasped. A vortex of the shadows had appeared. "Marik?" Malik got up, not believing it. He walked over to the vortex and looked down. There was Marik. "MARIK!" Marik looked up and smiled.

"Malik. My love, my hikari. Help me up."

"Gladly." Malik reached down and grabbed Marik's hand. With the surge of adrenaline that he got he was able to pull Marik from the Shadow Realm and into his room. The vortex disappeared after Marik was in the room. "Oh Marik, I never thought I'd see you again."

Marik smirked. "Now hikari did you really think the pharaoh can keep us apart?"

"Well, no."

"Good, because he can't." Marik stood up and pressed his body to Malik's. Both were wearing the exact same outfit. A black sleeveless shirt and khaki pants. Malik was wearing the one Marik wore during Battle City. Marik was wearing the one he was banished in. Marik leaned in and put his hands on his lover's face. "I love you habibi. And I always will." Marik sealed his words with a kiss. Malik moaned and opened his mouth to let Marik kiss him thoroughly. Marik obliged and stuck his tongue into Malik's mouth, exploring his territory. They broke apart panting for air. "Mine. You will always be mine."

"I will always be yours. No one will take you away from me again."

Marik growled. "I will get my revenge on the pharaoh. I won't challenge him to a card game. Instead I will ambush him and kill him in a dark alley."

"I encourage it." Suddenly a pounding on the door sounded.

"Malik! Let me in! It's Yami!" said a voice.

"NO! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

"I sensed a dark magic. Is HE back?"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY. IF HE WAS HERE I WOULDN'T TELL YOU. YOU'D BANISH HIM AGAIN."

"Yes I would. He's a danger to all of us but mostly to you."

"He would never hurt me. He fucking loves me."

"He can't love. He's rage and hatred. Those are the only feelings he knows."

"Really?" Marik whispered. He stalked over to the door, pulled the dagger out, and pulled the door open. Yami held out a hand and Marik thrust the dagger. Yami's attack never made it. His body slid to the floor, bleeding from a wound in the chest. Marik pulled the dagger out and sent the body to the Shadow Realm. "There. All our problems are solved."

"Thank you Marik."

"You're welcome hikari. My love."

"My dark. My love. You know, you still have all of me."

"I do know." Marik pulled Malik into another kiss.

* * *

Well there it is. A short Malik/Marik story. Please review.


End file.
